


Momentaufnahmen

by Ysilme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Sprache: Deutsch
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysilme/pseuds/Ysilme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zu lang für ein Drabble, zu kurz für eine eigenständige Geschichte... Momentaufnahmen aus dem Leben meiner Lieblingscharaktere Severus Snape, Minerva McGongall und Poppy Pomfrey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spiel nicht mit den Schmuddelkindern

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein Beitrag zur Challenge "Alles was kurz ist" auf profsnape im Oktober 2007. Er entstand spontan und in sehr wenigen Minuten, war erst als Drabble gedacht, aber dann paßte das einfach nicht dafür, und so steht er nun hier für sich.  
> (Severus Snape)

**Spiel nicht mit den Schmuddelkindern**

von Alcina vom Steinsberg __

_  
_

oOoOoOo

 

„Spiel nicht mit den Schmuddelkindern, sing nicht ihre Lieder..."

Severus drückte sich die Hände auf die Ohren und rannte, so schnell er konnte. Er wollte nicht hören, was sie da sangen... er wollte nur mitspielen, wollte dazugehören. Doch jedesmal, wenn er sich den Kindern aus dem Viertel zögernd näherte, wenn er ihnen mit sehnsüchtigen Augen zusah, dauerte es nicht lange, bis einer ihn auslachte und bald darauf alle einfielen. Und nun sangen sie dieses Lied. „Schmuddelkind!" riefen sie ihm zu.

Das traf ihn tief. Alle hier im Viertel waren arm und trugen geflickte Kleidung. Alle badeten am Samstag und waren so sauber oder schmutzig wie die anderen. Was konnte er dafür, daß seine Haare so strähnig aussahen? Dafür, daß seine Mutter verbot, sie abzuschneiden? Die anderen Jungen hatten kurze Haare. Was konnte er für die seltsame Kleidung, die er tragen mußte? Sauber war sie mindestens genauso wie die der anderen Kinder...

„Schmuddelkind! Schmuddelkind!" Severus hatte sich hinter eine niedrige Mauer geduckt, doch den Stimmen konnte er nicht entfliehen. Er biß die Lippen zusammen. Nur nichts anmerken lassen, nur nicht weinen... doch die heißen Tränen rannen ihm über die Wangen, er konnte es nicht verhindern.

Lange hockte er da, bis es begann, dämmrig zu werden, bevor er sich heraustraute und sich beeilte, nach Hause zu kommen. Die meisten Kinder waren weg, doch ein paar kickten noch eine rostige Konservenbüchse umher. Mit gesenktem Kopf ging er vorbei, doch es half nichts.

„Schmuddelkind!" rief einer der Jungen, und die anderen fielen höhnisch ein. „Schmuddelkind!"

Severus fing an zu rennen. Nur nichts anmerken lassen... keuchend erreichte er das kleine Haus im Spinner's End. Unter der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal um.

'Na wartet', dachte er, 'euch werd ich's zeigen, wenn ich erst groß bin!'

 

**Ende**

 


	2. Schulanfang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Severus Snape)

**Schulanfang**

_von Alcina vom Steinsberg_

_  
_

Severus rannte blindlings davon. Er schlug keine bewusste Richtung ein, aber nach einer Weile fand er sich unter seinem Lieblingsbaum wieder, der, auf einer kleinen Anhöhe, einen prachtvollen Blick auf den See freigab, aber ganz versteckt hinter ein paar Felsblöcken lag.

Severus ließ sich auf den Boden fallen und vergrub den Kopf in den Armen, von Schluchzern geschüttelt. Hier fühlte er sich sicher, hier war noch nie jemand hergekommen, hier hörte ihn keiner. Er ließ seiner Wut, seiner Frustration und seiner Trauer freien Lauf und weinte heiße Tränen. Alles war schiefgegangen. Er hatte sich so darauf gefreut, daß es hier anders war, und nun war es wieder genauso wie in der elenden Grundschule im Armenviertel. Dort war er der _freak_ gewesen, weil er so komisch gekleidet war, weil er keine coolen Sachen hatte, vor allem aber weil seltsame Dinge passierten, wenn er dabei war. Hier, unter Zauberern und Hexen, war er immer noch der Außenseiter...

Etwas stupste ihn an den Kopf. Severus fuhr wie von der Tarantel gestochen hoch und riß den Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel. „Wag es nicht mich-" er hielt inne. Da war kein Schüler, der ihn erneut plagen wollte, oder sonst jemand. Eine Katze saß vor ihm, den Schwanz sorgfältig um die Vorderpfoten gelegt, und schaute ihn aus gelben Augen aufmerksam an.

„Du hast mich aber erschreckt!" Severus stieß die Luft aus und ließ den Zauberstab sinken und starrte auf die Katze hinunter. Da sie sich nicht rührte, hockte er sich wieder hin und steckte den Zauberstab weg. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Die Katze zwinkerte leicht und sah zur Seite. Ohne darüber nachzudenken tat Severus es ihr nach. Die Katze stand auf und kam näher. Er beobachtete sie stumm. Außer Mr. Filchs Mrs. Norris kannte er nur ein paar räudige Straßenkatzen von zuhause, aber näher als ein paar Meter war ihm nie eine gekommen.

Die Katze stieß ihren Kopf an seinen Arm und maunzte leise.

„Hey, was machst du denn da?" fragte Severus erstaunt. Er hatte von Katzen keine Ahnung. Die Katze stupste erneut und maunzte noch einmal, es klang irgendwie – herausfordernd. Zögernd hob er die Hand und fuhr ihr behutsam über den Rücken. Sie wölbte sich ihm entgegen und stieß ihn noch einmal. Nun hatte er begriffen. Langsam, unbeholfen zuerst, begann er ihren glatten Pelz zu streicheln. Sie schloß genießerisch die Augen und fing an, laut und raspelnd zu schnurren. Severus mußte lachen.

„Du machst ja komische Geräusche!", teilte er der Katze mit. Ihr Schnurren wurde lauter. Severus genoß das Gefühl des warmen, glatten Fells unter den Fingern und das leise Vibrieren, das von dem schnurrenden Tier ausging.

Dann kletterte die Katze auf seinen Schoß, stupste ihn zweimal vor die Brust und kuschelte sich zwischen Oberkörper und Arm in seinen Umhang. Ihr Schnurren wurde leiser und regelmäßiger, während er nicht aufhörte sie zu streicheln. Dann seufzte die Katze tief auf und war gleich darauf eingeschlafen.

Severus wagte nicht sich zu rühren. Zu kostbar war dieses Gefühl, das die Katze in ihm weckte, das er nicht kannte und nicht einordnen konnte. Dieses kleine Wesen war zu ihm gekommen, es fühlte sich auf seinem Schoß geborgen. Eine Wärme, wie er sie noch nie erlebt hatte, breitete sich in ihm aus.

 

**Ende**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Veröffentlicht 2007


	3. Eiskalt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diese Geschichte war ein Beitrag zum Adventskalender 2007 der Schreiberlinge.  
> Tausend Dank an artis magica fürs Betalesen!  
> (Severus Snape)

**Eiskalt**

von Alcina vom Steinsberg

 

 

Es war erst Nachmittag, doch die Dämmerung senkte sich bereits über das Land und nahm das bißchen Wärme mit sich, das die fahle Wintersonne verströmt hatte.

Eine einsame Gestalt stapfte durch den tiefen Schnee, der das abgelegene Dorf beinahe von der Außenwelt abgeschnitten hatte, und sah sich suchend um. Schließlich fand der Fremde, was er gesucht hatte, und hielt auf eines der Cottages zu. Es stand etwas abseits und wirkte erschreckend kahl und unbewohnt. Mit sinkendem Mut bahnte er sich einen Weg zur Tür. Eine blaugefrorene Hand kam unter seinem schwarzen Umhang hervor und klopfte, erst zaghaft, dann lauter. Vergeblich. Niemand öffnete.

Er zögerte und wartete eine Zeitlang, bevor er erneut klopfte. Nichts. Das Fenster neben der Tür war dunkel, der Schornstein kalt. Es war niemand zuhause.

Severus Snape ließ resigniert die Schultern sinken. So viel Hoffnung hatte er in diesen Besuch gesetzt, in diese Person - seine letzte Hoffnung. Was nun? Wo sollte er sich nun hinwenden? Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wo er den Gesuchten finden könnte.

Frierend zog er den schweren, fadenscheinigen Stoff enger um sich und wandte sich ab.

Nun, da er die letzte Hoffnung verloren hatte, wirkte der Winterabend noch kälter und feindseliger als zuvor. Er fror aus dem tiefsten Inneren heraus, als wäre seine Seele aus Eis. Müde schlurfte er zurück zur Straße, die verlassen im Dunkeln lag. Nur hier und da fiel ein Lichtschein durch ein unverhangenes Fenster. Die Menschen hatten Angst. Zu recht, dachte er mit einem bitteren Auflachen. Die Macht des Dunklen Lords nahm stetig, zu, und auch die Muggel hatten Angst.

Was sollte er tun? Niemand würde ihm helfen. Er war doch selbst ein Anhänger des Dunklen Lords, ein Todesser.

Daß er gekommen war, um ein Leben zu retten, weil er nicht mehr mit dem leben konnte, was man von ihm verlangte, glaubte ihm doch niemand. Es war aussichtslos. Er fühlte sich unendlich erschöpft. Kaum hatte er noch die Kraft, weiterzugehen. Wohin überhaupt? Er hatte kein Ziel mehr... warum nicht einfach anhalten, hierbleiben? In den Schnee sinken und alles vergessen? Severus blieb stehen und starrte zu Boden.

Ein leiser Ton drang an sein Ohr. Er sah auf. Vor ihm erhob sich die Dorfkirche. Sie war nicht groß, aber ihr imposanter, quadratischer Turm gab ihr etwas Majestätisches. Aus den Fenstern drang ein schwacher Lichtschein, der irgendwie tröstlich wirkte. Licht... Wärme... wie magisch angezogen bewegte er sich auf das Portal zu und schlüpfte leise ins Innere.

Er fand sich in einem Kokon aus Tönen wieder. Lauten, herrlichen, raumfüllenden Tönen... Severus sah sich erstaunt um. Die Kirche war dunkel und leer, doch von oben drang ein schwacher Lichtschein. Er sah hinauf. Eine erstaunlich große Orgel auf einer Empore nahm die ganze Breite des Raumes ein und brachte diese erstaunlichen Töne hervor. Reihen von schwach glänzenden Orgelpfeifen bildeten ein gleichmäßiges Muster und reflektierten das Licht, das hinter einem großen Kasten hervordrang. Dieser Kasten war vor der Empore angebracht, ebenfalls mit kleineren Pfeifen bestückt und verdeckte den Blick auf den Spieler, der sich dahinter befinden mußte. Ein gelegentliches Knarzen einer Holzbank war der einzige Hinweis, daß diese Musik von einem Menschen erzeugt wurde. Sie hatte etwas Überirdisches.

Severus rutschte in eine Bank, verborgen im Halbschatten und außerhalb des Blickfeldes der Empore. Mit gesenktem Kopf lauschte er der Musik, die so schön war und so klar. Die sein Herz erwärmte und seine Seele. Er hatte das Gefühl, als würde diese Musik wie eine Stimme in die letzten Winkel seines Wesens vordringen, als würde sie alles sehen, was es dort zu sehen gab. Wie Okklumentik, dachte er grimmig. Er fürchtete sich vor dem, was diese Stimme in ihm sehen würde, all die dunklen Flecken und schwarzen Stellen... es gab so wenig Helles in seiner Seele, so wenig Gutes. _Lily,_ dachte er, _du warst eines der guten Dinge in meinem Leben, und ich habe es kaputtgemacht. Wäre ich doch nicht so dumm gewesen und so vernagelt... und nun bist du in Gefahr..._

Er schloß die Augen und ließ die tiefen, warmen Töne durch sich hindurchfließen, ließ sich berühren von den spürbaren Vibrationen der Luft. Es war seltsam, doch er hatte das Gefühl, als würde diese Musik-Stimme die hellen Flecken seiner Seele finden, finden und stärken, sie zu einem Ganzen verbinden... und dann spürte er etwas ganz Neues in sich. Frieden, Frieden und Ruhe... nun wußte er auch, was er tun konnte, tun mußte. Sein Wissen gehörte nicht in Slughorns Hände, nein. Es gab jemanden, der damit mehr anfangen konnte, der Lily sicher schützen konnte... und nicht nur sie. Dumbledore.

Severus nickte. Er ertrug es nicht mehr, ein Handlanger des Dunklen Lords zu sein und in dessen Namen Dinge zu tun, für die es keine Vergebung gab, keine Gnade, keine Erlösung. Dinge, mit denen er nicht mehr leben konnte. Doch wenn er zu Dumbledore ging, ihm sein Wissen preisgab, dann mochte dieser ein Werkzeug haben gegen seinen Herrn – und er konnte ausruhen. Ausruhen und aufhören und vielleicht ein klein wenig Frieden finden. Frieden finden in der großen, kalten Stille, die ihn nun nicht mehr schreckte, nun, da er diese wunderbare Musik gehört hatte.

So leise, wie er gekommen war, schlüpfte er nach draußen in die kalte Winternacht. Er schloß die Augen und formte in seinem Geist das Bild eines großen, dunklen Gebäudes mit vielen Türmen, das nun sein Ziel war. _Hogwarts_ , dachte er und disapparierte mit einem leisen _plopp._

_  
_

**Ende**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das Stück, das Severus so beeindruckt hat, war das Präludium und Fuge in D-Dur von J.S. Bach, BWV 532. Das beschriebene Gefühl beim Hören von Orgelmusik ist besonders intensiv, wenn der Kirchenraum ansonsten vollkommen leer ist, und ist unvergleichlich.
> 
> Mit dem Wohnort Slughorns und anderen Canon-Details bin ich zugunsten der Geschichte recht frei umgegangen, man möge es mir verzeihen.


	4. Advent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auch dieser Beitrag entstand für den Adventskalender der Schreiberlinge. Tausend Dank an artis magica fürs Betalesen!  
> (Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall)

**Advent**

_von Alcina vom Steinsberg_

 

_  
_

Mit gewohnt grimmigem Blick trat Severus Snape in die große Halle und begab sich zu seinem Platz. Ohne seine Kollegen auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen, griff er nach der Teekanne, die strategisch günstig vor seinem Platz stand, und schenkte sich einen großen Becher des heißen, aromatischen Getränks ein. Während das köstliche Aroma seine schlechte Laune in Mikroschritten erhellte, sinnierte er – wie jeden Morgen – über die Ungerechtigkeiten des Lebens nach.

Daß er seinen Lebensunterhalt als Lehrer verdienen mußte, gut. Nein, nicht gut, aber nicht zu ändern.

Daß er als junger Mann eine so hanebüchene Fehlentscheidung getroffen hatte, die sein Leben bis heute prägte, war ebenfalls nicht gut, aber eine Tatsache, die er nicht mehr ändern konnte und mit der er leben mußte. Folglich blieben ihm als Tränkemeister mit dubioser Vergangenheit nur sehr wenige Möglichkeiten, weshalb er für den Lehrerjob wirklich dankbar war. Kinder waren nicht sein Ding, aber er konnte immerhin seine schlechte Lauen an ihnen auslassen. Und ein so schlechter Lehrer konnte er nicht sein, nicht mit so vielen ausgezeichneten Examensergebnissen...

Daß Dumbledore aber einfach nicht begriff, was für eine Qual es für ihn bedeutete, jeden Morgen zum Frühstück erscheinen und bereits in aller Herrgottsfrühe mit anderen Menschen interagieren zu müssen, das ging nicht in seinen Schädel. Der Mann hatte doch angeblich so eine glänzende Beobachtungsgabe! Severus schnaubte. Wenigstens hatten seine Kollegen schnell genug gelernt, daß mit ihm vor Unterrichtsbeginn nicht zu spaßen war, und ließen ihn in Ruhe. Und gingen – um des eigenen Morgenfriedens willen – sogar so weit, ihm eine Teekanne mit seiner persönlichen Lieblingsmischung direkt vor der Nase zu plazieren. Er war dankbar dafür, aber am Morgen nicht dazu aufgelegt, das zu äußern, und später am Tag hatte er es wieder vergessen.

Tage wie dieser waren allerdings der Gipfel der Unerträglichkeit. Severus schenkte sich Tee nach. Schlimmer war nur noch der Valentinstag. Aber der heutige erste Sonntag der Adventszeit stand diesem kaum nach. Ganz Hogwarts war grellbunt und hysterisch-fröhlich dekoriert, jedermann grinste dümmlich und summte kitschige Melodien, überall glitterte und flitterte es und roch unangenehm nach Harz, und auf dem Tisch brannten sogar rote KERZEN! Pah!

Als der zweite Becher geleert war, starrte er unschlüssig seine Teekanne an. Ertrug er das Brimborium noch für einen weiteren Becher Tee? Seine Augenbrauen hoben sich indigniert, als eine Hand in seinem Blickfeld auftauchte. Die Hand ragte aus einem tartangemusterten Ärmel. Sie würde es doch nicht etwa wagen, aus SEINER Kanne?

Severus fuhr auf, ein böses Wort auf den Lippen, und begegnete Minervas Blick. Begegnete einem sehr verkniffenen Blick in einem überraschend blassen Gesicht.

„Darf ich?" fragte sie kläglich und schaute auf seine Teekanne. Severus nickte überrascht, während sich Minerva einschenkte. Was war mit ihr los? Sie sah zwar immer mehr oder weniger streng aus, aber so wie heute hatte er sie noch nie erlebt. Seine üble Laune und sein Groll gegen alles und jeden waren vergessen.

„Geht es dir nicht gut?", wollte er leise wissen.

Sie schüttelte behutsam den Kopf. „Nein. Rasende Kopfschmerzen. Und dieser unsägliche Weihnachtskram macht mich wahnsinnig."

Severus war platt. Er wäre nie im Traum auf die Idee gekommen, daß nicht nur er alleine mit Dumbledores Feier-, Fest- und Dekorationswahn ein Problem haben könnte... und dann ausgerechnet Minerva. Die doch sonst Dumbledores Fähnlein stets hochhielt... wieder musterte er sie. Seine Hand fuhr in die Tasche seiner Robe und kramte darin herum. Dann fand er, was er suchte.

„Hier." Er schob Minerva eine kleine Phiole zu. Sie hob den müden Blick und sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Was ist das?"

„Ein Kopfschmerzmittel. Nicht zur regelmäßigen Einnahme gedacht, aber schnell und effektiv. Fünf Tropfen in den Tee."

Sie gehorchte dankbar. Kurz darauf stieß sie einen Seufzer aus und hob den Kopf.

„Wunderbar, Severus. Wie weggeblasen. Ich danke Dir."

Ein feines Lächeln, das man äußerst selten auf seinen Zügen sah, erhellte Severus' Gesicht. „Gern geschehen."

 

**Ende**


	5. Keine Ahnung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alltagsprobleme gibt es auch im magischen Haushalt. (Minerva McGonagall/Poppy Pomfrey)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Übersetzung. Das Original "Thinking of you" wurde als Geburtstagsficlet für therealsnape, meine eifrige englische Beta geschrieben. Herzlichsten Dank an TheVirginian für gewohnt gutes und effektives Betalesen.

**Keine Ahnung**

von Alcina vom Steinsberg

oOoOo

 

Poppy schäumte. "Ich fasse es einfach nicht – dieser dreimalverfluchte Installateur ist schon wieder nicht aufgetaucht!"

Minerva senkte die Zeitung und stellte ihre Tasse ab.

"Was? Ach so, der Installateur. Na sowas."

Mit abwesendem Blick hielt sie Poppy ihre Tasse zum Nachfüllen hin.

Poppy wußte nur zu gut, daß ihre Liebste morgens mindestens zwei Tassen Tee brauchte, um halbwegs ansprechbar zu sein. Daher schenkte sie sich selbst ein und nahm Platz.

„Dieses Mal kriegt er einen Heuler", schwor sie beim Gedanken an den säumigen Maginstallateur „Ich bin es mehr als nur leid, morgens als erstes hektoliterweise Wasser vom Hof verschwinden lassen zu müssen."

Minerva grunzte nur und nahm einen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse. Sie war Poppy extrem dankbar dafür, daß diese sich um alle Notwendigkeiten rund um ihr Sommerhäuschen kümmerte. Trotzdem fand sie es mehr als nur anstrengend, sich solchen Problemen bereits früh am Morgen widmen zu müssen, auch wenn nur ihr teilnahmsvolles Ohr gebraucht wurde.

Plötzlich war ein Klackern an der Scheibe zu hören. Poppy stand auf und ließ die Eule herein. Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen versuchte sie dann, die Adresse auf der Briefrolle zu entziffern.

„Du brauchst eine Lesebrille", bemerkte Minerva trocken und versuchte, ein Grinsen über Poppys säuerliche Miene zu unterdrücken.

Poppy ignorierte Minervas liebevollen Spott und bemühte sich, das entrollte Pergament nicht weiter von sich wegzuhalten als üblich. Dann leuchtete ihr Gesicht auf.

„Schau mal hier! Ein Zauber für verstopfte Abflüsse und Abwasserleitungen! Ich wußte nicht mal, daß es sowas gibt. Natürlich uralt, aber du kriegst das bestimmt hin. Du kannst doch mittelalterliches Latein, oder?"

Sie ließ das Pergament mit einem breiten Lächeln sinken.

„Wie typisch für Severus, daß er etwas so Archaisches auftreibt und auch noch an uns dabei denkt -"

Poppy brach ab und runzelte die Stirn. „Minerva, woher weiß Severus überhaupt von unserem Problem?"

Minerva hob hastig ihre Zeitung wieder vors Gesicht.

„Keine Ahnung."

 

**_finite_ **


End file.
